


False Pretenses

by Tenshi_no_mugen



Series: Compatible [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Erica, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Seductive Stiles Stilinski, Sex Talk, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_no_mugen/pseuds/Tenshi_no_mugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Omega Stiles Stilinski won't be getting pregnant right away. Talking with Erica is always enlightening and she usually has good points. Now to convince Derek that they should have hot, wild (protected) heat sex in a month or so...</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Erica practically begs Stiles to get the UST over with already.</p>
<p>P.S. No chairs were harmed in the making of this fic.</p>
<p>(Can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Pretenses

"What do you mean you don't want pups yet?" Stiles asked, confusion playing over his face. "I thought that was the whole point of the Temporary Bond?"

"Well, yeah, Batman. But now you're staying with the pack permanently, so there's no need for us to rush into it. Ah, the power of loooove!" Erica sighed out mockingly, clasping her hands together in her best impression of a love-struck anime heroine. "Besides, I thought you'd want to get better acquainted with your crush before I push my eggs into you."

"Way to make it romantic, Catwoman," Stiles snarked, rolling his eyes. "The creation of life and you make it sound like a biology class special."

"It is what it is," Erica said, shrugging. "Plus, I thought we should get started on college so we can eventually get jobs to pay for the pups you'll be popping out for us. I'm thinking we should postpone 2 or 3 years? Boyd should be finished with his apprenticeship by then. That way we'll be adding to the pack funds instead of just taking from them."

Stiles blinked in surprise at how well thought out her plan was before his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You planned this all along!" he accused, pointing a finger from where he sat across from her at the kitchen table. "You knew about my crush and you planned to help Derek build his pack for me!"

"What? It's not like either of you were subtle about it," she pointed out, sipping at her orange juice to wash down her pancakes. "And I'm not exactly being completely altruistic about this either. I wanted a stable pack with money and an omega compatible with myself and my mate, I happened to like both you and Derek, and you two seemed to like each other. It all fell into place without me having to move a muscle!"

"Uh-huh," Stiles grumbled eying her with a squint. "That's all well and good, but now I have to take meds to skip my heat this year cause I'm not ready for pups either."

"Why? Just take the contraceptive shot and go have fun with your alpha," Erica said dismissively. "Derek hasn't knotted you yet, right?"

"Jeez, Erica," Stiles protested, his face pinking up despite his best efforts to stay calm. "Of course not, I haven't had any eggs I needed the knotting hormones for."

"Well, you can give that a trial run so you can decide how you want the arrangements later when we finally do start breeding. I heard that some omegas prefer to take their breeders separately, while others like to have them all at once. My pack's omega tried those methods for her first and second pregnancy, before switching to something else."

"What, really? How did she decide to take them after that?"

"She took the beta parents together, waited an hour, then went to the alpha. Apparently, she found it easier to take the betas when they weren't nervous about either being with their alpha or without their mate. That and she said the betas always seemed unsure of whether to stay or go during the knotting part, since that changes from pack to pack."

"Huh." Stiles thought about it for a moment. "You bring up excellent points, Catwoman."

"Besides, you should be able to enjoy all the fun stuff without the pregnancy bit at least once before you do your duty to the pack. I heard that an alpha can make their omega orgasm just from inflating the knot," she said in a low, conspiratorial voice, grinning like a cat that ate the canary. "Supposedly, the average number of orgasms for an omega being bred is 5. Once for each beta, once from the alpha, once from the knot and one more while waiting for the knot to deflate..."

"How is it," Stiles began incredulously, "that I'm the omega with the Google fetish and yet you know more about this than I do?"

"My parents were the alpha-omega pair and expected me to be the same. They didn't count on the disease that gave me epileptic seizures to also ruin my secondary gender markers. Fuck that, though. I'm actually glad to be a beta. So many less issues."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"Always happy to help. Now go plan that shit out with Derek. I think he'll be pleasantly surprised to have an excuse to fuck you non-stop for a few days," Erica said, shooing him out of the kitchen as she picked up their dishes to clean them. Stiles kissed her cheek as he slipped past her and out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles found Derek at his desk in the study working on the pack ledgers, bank statements scattered about haphazardly. Derek was so focused on it that he didn't even notice Stiles until the omega began to massage the tense line of his shoulders. He groaned out his appreciation as Stiles dug into the knots that had formed in his muscles.

"The answer is yes," Derek grunted out, apropos of nothing. Stiles blinked in surprise.

"The answer to what?"

"Whatever you're buttering me up for."

Stiles laughed, but renewed his vigor in working the tight muscles under his hands. He loved the way his alpha seemed to melt into his touch.

"Good to know for future reference," Stiles mused. "Is keeping up with the pack funds that bad?"

"It's not difficult, just tedious," Derek admitted. His head lolled back so he could look at his omega and smiled. "If you happen to know any beta accountants looking for a pack, I wouldn't say no."

"Not yet," Stiles said, a smile of his own spreading across his face, "but I'll be sure to look out for one."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Derek interrupted it.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Stiles?"

"Did you know that Boyd and Erica have decided to postpone having pups until they can start earning money for the pack?" Stiles asked, hands moving steadily from Derek's shoulders to his pectorals to continue his massage.

"What?" Derek startled, pulling away from Stiles' hands to face him fully. "But they said... "

"Yup."

"Damn. Do you have enough time to inform your doctor that you need heat meds? I know you need to take them for the month leading up to it," Derek said, concern written out in the lines of his scowl.

"Yes, alpha, I have time for that," Stiles drawled, smirking fondly, as only he seemed able. "However, it's been suggested that, since we've decide to make this a permanent bond anyway, I should just use the contraceptive shot."

Derek's eyes widened minutely, then darkened with controlled lust.

"And how do you feel about this suggestion?" He asked, leaning back in his chair once more, observing Stiles. His legs were spread wide, pulling his jeans tight across the slowly growing bulge at his crotch. Stiles could feel his own expression mirror his alpha.

"Why don't I show you?" he asked coyly.

Then, without waiting for the answer, Stiles dropped to his knees before his alpha, slotting himself between Derek's spread legs. Derek inhaled sharply, his now clearly evident arousal twitching within the confines of his jeans.

"Just so you know, feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed," Stiles informed him, slowly tracing the inseam of Derek's jeans up his thighs moving toward his now painful looking erection. "I've never done this to anything except my dildo and it's not exactly vocal."

Derek let out a sound that began as a throaty chuckle, then morphed into lewd moan as Stiles' questing fingers finally reached his groin, tracing up its length toward the button. Stiles grinned at the noise and took that as a sign to continue on.

They hadn't gone further than frottage in the week since Stiles first moved in and pounced on Derek at the first pack meeting. Stiles got the feeling that the man was either still trying to woo him (even though he already considered himself won) or was attempting to seduce him through sexual frustration (unnecessary seeing as he was a horny omega virgin). Either way, Stiles was feeling the need to advance the plot a little. He didn't sign up to transfer to a pack so he could remain inexperienced.

Step 1, get his hands (and mouth) on Derek's dick.

Stiles' nimble fingers brushed teasingly over the head of his alpha's cock which peeked just past the top of his jeans near the button, though still hidden by the cloth of his underwear. His grin turned wicked at Derek's stuttered breathing.

Step 1, revised: tease Derek in retaliation for one week of persistent boners.

Stiles took hold of either side of the button closure, the back of his fingers rubbing over Derek's length, and pulled it apart, eyes locked with Derek's. He continued to steadily hold the alpha's gaze as he slowly pulled the zipper open. When the zipper reached the end of its teeth, Stiles retraced his earlier path from the base of Derek's dick to the tip with the lightest touch of his nails over the underwear, prompting a hiss of appreciation and a jerk of hips from the alpha. Finally, Stiles leaned forward, bracing his hands on Derek's thighs, to follow the same path again, but this time with the point of his tongue.

Now, let it be said that cotton underwear definitely don't taste good, though they didn't necessarily taste bad either. Regardless, the point of the exercise was to tease his alpha as much as he himself had been teased over the course of the week. In that regard, the boiling heat of Derek's intense gaze and his jagged breathing as Stiles pulled away informed him that he had indeed suceeded.

Good. Time to continue with the original step 1.

With a grin on his face and a stripper's intro song in his heart, Stiles reached through the front opening of the underwear whose type he still couldn't confirm and pulled through Derek's cock. And stalled.

Stiles knew cocks. He had seen them before, much like any guy who'd been forced to endure high school gym locker rooms. He had one of his own, for gods' sakes. He and Scott had even gone through the awkward, you show me yours, I'll show you mine stage right after they hit puberty. He was also familiar with what to do with them, thanks to his trusty dildo and the internet (which is for porn).

This? This was no mere cock.

"Whoa," Stiles breathed, at a loss for anything else to say. Derek's erection was a red, uncut monster that physics suggested should not have been able to fit in pants as tight as Derek's were. He wasn't all that long for an alpha, only maybe 7 inches or so, but holy shit was he fat! The girth had to be damn near 7 inches around as well. If his knot inflated the average 1.5 times, Stiles was going to need a cane to walk after every breeding session.

"Uh, I- I know its a bit... big. You don't have t-"

"I can't wait to sit on it," Stiles interrupted, salivating at the very idea of it. He finally broke his stare-down with Derek's dick to look him straight in the eye, sincerity written on every plane of his face. "I mean, I wanna get my mouth on it first, but I really want that inside me sometime soon."

The incredulous look on Derek's face made a small insecure part of Stiles whimper.

"Gods, you're perfect," Derek murmured, sounding inexplicably relieved. Oh. Well, compliments were always welcome. "How did I get so lucky?"

Stiles could feel his cheeks heat in the beginnings of a blush and so decided to continue his train of thought. Tongue. Whatever.

Stiles licked a wide sloppy stripe up Derek's cock from the discolored, deflated knot tissue at the base over the foreskin and right to the tip, lapping up a bead of pre-cum before pulling away once more.

"You think you're lucky? Me and my perfect pack beg to differ. Now hush and let me do my thing," Stiles admonished. Gripping the back of the armrests tight to ensure his prey couldn't escape, Stiles leaned in to get his mouth back on the beautiful dick in front of him.

Since he had started at the base before, Stiles decided to go back to the leaking slit at the tip of his alpha's erection to get more of his salty taste. He took his time, suckling at the tip, dipping his tongue inside the foreskin to swirl around the flared head. The almost musical groans and whimpers above him sounded encouraging, so he felt no need to move faster. He pulled back slightly to swipe his tongue over the tip a few times in a flicking motion before licking into the slit to coax out more of Derek's delicious flavor. Then he lightly suctioned his mouth to the head and used his lips to push Derek's foreskin down, fully exposing the head for his perusal. Using just the tip of his tongue, Stiles traced a line around the head, just under the flare of the corona.

"Stiles, fuck! Please?" Derek panted out, hands gripping the tops of the armrests tightly.

"Hmmm?" Stiles hummed in question, unwilling to relinquish the mouthful he had of Derek's cock to properly ask what he wanted. This, however, just seemed to prompt a gasp and another buck of the alpha's hips, which in turn pushed more of said cock into his mouth to sit comfortably on his tongue. Stiles hummed again in appreciation, enjoying the twitches of Derek's hips that accompanied the sound.

Time to move on, he supposed.

He pulled off for a moment to lick wetly at the shaft of Derek's dick, remembering that trying to swallow his dildo dry had been an unfortunate experience. Then, using his right hand to hold the base steady, Stiles bobbed his head down to encompass more of Derek's cock. The resulting soft cry that tumbled from Derek's lips spurred him to go further. Stiles worked his tongue against the underside of the shaft as he bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, slowly working his mouth further down until the head began to brush the back of his throat on each downward stroke. His lips stretched wide to accommodate the girth of Derek's erection, just brushing against where his hand was fisted at the base, stroking in counterpoint. Saliva drooled slowly down to slick the way.

Soon enough he could feel his jaw tiring at the unfamiliar actions, much though he enjoyed it. He could feel the shaft in his mouth stiffening impossibly further, signaling that this would be over soon. Before that, he wanted to try one last thing...

On his next downstroke, and without any warning, Stiles continued his downward motion, swallowing sporadically around the cock in his throat until his mouth reached the zipper of Derek's jeans. With his now free right hand, he gripped Derek's ass through his jeans to keep him in place.

"Oh shit, Stiles! I'm gonna-"

Then Stiles could feel the shaft against his tongue pulsing as Derek came down his throat and heard his pleasured groans, distantly registering a cracking sound. Stiles had never been more proud of his easily controlled gag reflex. He pulled back when he began to run out of breath to catch the last droplets of cum in his mouth, making a face at the slightly bitter taste before he swallowed that, too. Finally, he loosened his grip on Derek and the armrest to sit back on his haunches and observe his handy work.

He promptly bust out laughing.

There before him was Derek, looking for all the world as if his bones had been removed, still clutching the broken pieces of his armrests.

"So, not bad for a first try then?" Stiles asked rhetorically, still chuckling slightly.

"My answer's still yes," Derek replied, sluggishly, "to both that and the shot."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a lot of world building and porn. Yeah. 
> 
> I've got this idea in my head that Alphas have 2 types of orgasm, sperm and knotting hormones. They could do one or the other with a fairly short refractory period between. Again, I'll probably flesh this out more in the sequel, if I get there.
> 
> Also, yes. I could be persuaded to write the heat sex sequel.... maybe, after the holidays, though.


End file.
